Happy Ending
by WriteShop
Summary: What if Gasai Yuno hadn't panicked when she couldn't raise Yuki from the dead at the end of the first Survival game? We know that Gasai Yuno's usual solution to any problem is "stab it, If that doesn't work, then stab it some more", but what if she took a more calm approach this once?


Yuno woke up with a start. She felt fine, which was a bit of a surprise as the last thing she remembered doing was taking a big handful of sleeping pills. '_I guess I win_' she smiled as she sat up. She patted Yuki's dead body, _'I'll be right with you, Yuki_' she bent over and kissed her boyfriend, no, husband-to-be before standing up.

As she did, she noticed Murmur appear next to her. Everything around her had more depth - she could see inside the walls, the earth, everything, down to the basic forces holding them all together. She didn't quite understand how it all fit together, but she was certain that with a little time, she would be able to easily reshape reality. She was God, after all.

Concentrating, she pointed at the most important person in her life and pronounced "wake up, Yuki!"

Nothing happened.

She tried again, concentrating on bringing her husband-to-be back to life.

Again, nothing

She turned to face Murmur"Why can't I wake up Yuki!" she demanded.

Murmur looked surprised, "You can't bring the dead back to life." She replied in a slightly condescending tone.

"But I am God!"

"Doesn't matter" Murmur shrugged.

"What, but Deus said.."

"No, he didn't"

"No, this not fair! I want to go back to my Yuki!" Yuno wailed, completely distraught. She had failed. she had done everything she could for the two of them to be together. she had killed anybody who threatened her Yuki, and she had killed anybody who tried to take Yuki away, but in the end it was for nothing.

"I want to be with Yuki!" She reached up to tear a hole in time/space, but at the last moment paused. "Murmur, can I go back in time to when Yuki was alive"

"No, but there are an infinite number of parallel dimensions. You could in theory jump to one where events have progressed exactly as in our world, but have not gone as far along the timeline, but that would consume a substantial amount of energy, hastening the heat death of this universe." Murmur replied thoughtfully.

Yuno pulled out a knife and held it under Murmur's chin 'I don't care about that. Can I go back to my Yuki?" she demanded.

Murmur sweat dropped, "Yes! Yes you can!"

Yuno paused in thought, "What about going forward, into the future? can I do that and stay in the same world?"

"Oh, yeah, that's easy!" Murmured agreed, careful not to nod her head. she was happy to be able to give her new mistress an affirmative answer. In no small part because Gasai Yuno was not a kind, forgiving God.

"Ok, then, help me open a rift to two hours ago - no make that five: I was cooking dinner then."

Yuno, with instruction from Murmur, used her knife to carefully slice open a rift in the timespace continuum. "Here goes!"

Gasai Yuno was frying up some vegetables. The task took a surprising amount of concentration, as she wanted them to come out perfect. this was their big day. Everything had to be perfect, because she and Yuki were going to be one, for ever and ever.

She was was just reaching for the soy sauce when she felt a slight disturbance in the air '_Yuki must have walked into the kitchen_', She wasn't concerned, after all, they were alone in the house, and all the other future Diary owners were dead. All that was left was for them to have their celebratory dinner, and then they would become one (she blushed slightly, even though she was thinking in euphemisms), and then they would take the sleeping pills. Whichever one of them lived longer would become the master of space and time and bring the other back to life.

Therefore, Yuno was surprised when the knife entered her back. It came in right under the rib cage, and was angled to reach all the way up the heart. She had enough presence of mind to admire the professionalism of her murderer before she collapsed.

Gasai Yuno sighed as she pulled the knife out of Gasai Yuno's back with a sharp jerk. Blood sprayed everywhere, covering her arm and torso, but she didn't notice it. _'It's all up to you Yuki. Don't mess up'_

The second Yuno disappeared, leaving the body of Yuno lying dead on the floor

*break*

Murmur-2 turned to Deus Ex Machina "Gasai Yuno was just killed by Gasai Yuno". The two of them were in the causality cathedral, the place outside spacetime, but yet still part of it, where Deus Ex Machina resided.

"Hmm, well Human love is about self sacrifice. Though few do so so literally' Deus smiled. "Yukiteru Amano is the new God" and his smile collapsed. Literally. His face (and the rest of his body) crumpled to dust.

*break*

Yuki felt a rush of something course through his body. His vision gained a clarity it never had before. If he concentrated, he could see everything (EVERYTHING), down to its innermost parts.

"Yuno?" He called out, "have you noticed anything strange?" He went into the kitchen, to talk to his stalker-turned-girlfriend. When he did, he saw her body sprawled in a pool of blood. "What? NO!" Yuki wailed. After several minutes of panic, he pulled himself together. "Wait. I guess I'm God now. Damn it, Yuno, you didn't have to do that" Yuki smiled, _'She always said that she would take care of me. this was sweet of her_' Yuki concentrated and tried to bring Yuno back to life.

Nothing happened.

_'Oh, tight, I'm so stupid'_ Yuki looked at Yuno's body, and fixed it. The stab wound disappeared, and blood was restored to her body '_how did she stab herself in the back?_' he pondered momentarily, before deciding it didn't really matter

"Live" he pronounced. Nothing happened.

"You can't bring the dead back to life. I already explained that" Murmur-1 stated from her perch on top of a cabinet.

"What, but Deus said.." Yuki starter, looking up at the odd being.

"No, he didn't"

"No, this not fair!" Yuki collapsed at Yuno's side, crying.

*Break*

He was still there when, exactly one hour later, there was a ripple in the air and Yuno stepped out.

Yuki whipped around, "What? how? But you are dead!"

"I only had to be dead for a little while, so that you could become God" She smiled as Yuki wrapped her in a hug. "Now I have to finish making dinner, and then we can go to bed together, like we planned." She blushed.

Yuno stepped over her dead body, "Oh, poo. The vegetables are ruined."


End file.
